


And everything is; the way it was meant to be...

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Gen, I'm sorry I post too many of these fics I swear, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Omutsu, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee! Lots of pee, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Urine, potty training, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a recently-outed ageplayer, safe in the hands of his boyfriends (and main carer, Louis)<br/>He finds it hard to lose control of his adult instincts, and just when he does? He'll need them all back again for touring. </p><p>Or, in simpler terms; the one where Liam finally learns to love his nappies, and <strike>the meanies</strike> Modest!Management gently force him to the potty instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything is; the way it was meant to be...

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh /-n- these fics are all the same I swear xD/

Liam curled up on the arm of the sofa, nervously biting his thumb. He was meant to be happy today but he didn't feel it. A few days previous he had admitted in a flurry of tears and embarrassment that he, Daddy Direction of the group, wanted to be looked after much more than he let on - and not just to anyone - it was to Louis, Harry, Zayn and Niall. He was grateful they had accepted it well, but the thought of them knowing made him squirm. Then at the same time, left him feeling warm and fuzzy.

"Come on, Li." Louis strolled in from the kitchen having finished his breakfast. "We're going to head off to the store for some supplies, come with us?"

Liam snapped out of his adult thoughts and nodded. "Mm'kay, Lou." He slid off of the sofa as Louis waited for him.

"Did you wee last night, babes?"

Liam winced. His nappy hadn't been changed since he woke up a hour ago, and it was indeed sopping wet, and beginning to rub against his sensitive skin. Liam had enjoyed waking up in the morning still full to bursting of last night's pre-sleep milk and curling up under the covers as he slowly let go, wetting the nappy with a teasingly quiet hiss. Liam was due a change now or he obviously wouldn't be able to wet the next one, but the young lad found it hard to ask for a change or even wee in front of the boys. Most of his wees had been held in all day until Liam couldn't hold a drop a second longer. 

Louis, meanwhile, had his eyebrows raised. The way Liam was shifting and the blush on his cheeks gave it away instantly. "Lay down for me then, LiLi." Louis patted the free space in front of him.  
Liam bit his lip and quietly looked toward the kitchen. 

It was a good thing Louis could read Liam like a book. "The others are getting ready, okay? Just lay down for me. I won't even peep. Papa's good at not peeping."  
Liam giggled quietly. He tugged at his pyjama bottoms and showed Louis the faintly yellow nappy as he laid down on the floor for him. True to his word Papa--sorry, Louis-- didn't even look, and he didn't comment on anything. He let Liam choose what to wear, clipped Liam's dummy to his shirt and chatted quietly to him as he got bundled up into the car. "Tell us if you need a change, alright?" Louis told him comfortingly. Liam squirmed, not quite comfortable with that just yet, but nodded a little. 

The ride to the store was pretty short, and Liam even got a Panda Pop on the way! He loved Panda Pops. Liam suckled stickily on the bottle cap as he watched through the window, and smiled as they stopped around the corner, so that people wouldn't detect them. Louis opened the door and held his arms out. Liam smiled and let Louis help him out. The butterflies started in his tummy, being excited to start finally shopping for actual baby things! --or, wait.. Was it just too much pop?

"Right," Louis told him as they walked around the store. "We're letting you lead this, okay? You show us what you want, bug." He wheeled the empty cart along.

Liam positively squirmed as he was given that much responsibility. (It.. it was that, right?)  
He didn't really like it. He preferred every little choice being made for him. 

The edges of his mouth curled into a small disappointed frown and Louis stopped. "Unless.." He kneeled down to Liam's level. 

Liam swayed on his heels, blinking up through long lashes and doe eyes; cuteness personified. He was quiet, fidgeting with the strap of his dummy and waiting for the right moment to slip it into his mouth. 

"Unless you're too little to choose." Louis said daintily. Liam slowly blinked, trying to process this, and his head dipped slightly in response.  
Louis smiled slowly. He squeezed Liam's hand. Liam's grip tightened around Louis's fingers with an air of "Please, protect me." and Louis led him around the store, pointing out anything that he caught Liam peeping at.  
Once in a while, Liam would pluck things from the shelves, holding them tightly in his arms. It was when Louis decided that they had spent a lot of money (however much that was) and it was time to leave, that he turned around and saw Liam with something else in his hands; a nightlight, and whining out a tiny, barely-audible 'please?'. He looked so cute.. with the puppy dog eyes.. and it was something he needed. Louis chuckled fondly. "You can have that too.."

Liam's clever puppy dog trick worked more than once, to Liam's delight.  
Eventually, Liam was thoroughly spoiled. He was clutching a blankie in one fist, and holding a turtle plush by it's fin in the other hand. While staring curiously at the plastic potty in it's box, in the cart. It was for long journeys. Papa had said it would come in handy, since Liam couldn't wear his precious nappies on tour in fear of being found out, but this would still be a babyish thing for him.  
But throughout this, Liam was still not staying still. At all. He was still too lost to process what it really was; and it was only when Louis lifted Liam up to reach something on the top shelf and sat him on his hip afterward, that Liam realized. He needed a wee. No, he really needed a wee. His heart beat faster in his chest. No. He couldn't need to wee. He couldn't go! Not against Louis' hip. He'd feel. But, he couldn't ask for the potty. They'd see.. and Liam was much too shy to even let go! Now he was in a situation. He wriggled helplessly against Louis, trying to push away from his hip which was pushing toooo much pressure on him. He let out a soft, helpless cry as Louis looked down at him. 

"You alright there, Liam?" Louis' face was skeptical, even though he pretty much knew what was wrong. Again, Liam was like a book.  
Liam blushed slightly. "P-papa." He hissed urgently. "Please.. please can I be put down..? I- I want to look too." He lied.  
Nodding, Louis placed Liam down, who sighed uncomfortably.

"Don't stray too far, alright? And I don't want you going into the toilet alone - if you need a change, come back to me." Louis told him firmly. Liam's eyes crinkled a little, but he nodded, and sped off; or rather waddled, legs clenched. 

_Where? Where could he go?_  
Liam panicked. He was further enough from the others to be able to just go for a wee already but there were still.. so many people! What if they saw and made fun? No..  
What Liam usually did, when he needed to relieve himself -- as silly as it sounded -- he would hide. As long as no one saw what he was doing - perfect. At home, when the Daddies weren't looking, he liked to either hide in his bed (if he could climb in fast enough, that was) or hide behind the TV. But-- where was there to hide in a store as big as this? If he hid behind a display, someone would knock it over!  
He looked around urgently, until finally spotting something. It was one of those play houses! Of course!  
He tugged open the plastic door of the nearest one, and darted inside it. 

Safely within the confines of the small plastic house, Liam squirmed for all he was worth, shifting weight from foot to foot, squeezing his crotch. The fabric of the nappy brushed against him; weirdly inviting. Squeezing his eyes shut, he sat down on the single chair there and put one hand to his crotch, waiting for his body to relax enough to go. 

Meanwhile, Louis was still looking around. The store pretty much fascinated him, how everything was so.. babyish.. yet so big. Having taken over the 'Daddy Direction' role of the group, he managed to distract Niall from teasing Zayn over the baby things (even though, deep down, Zayn would probably like this baby treatment just as much) but still, first and foremost; this was Liam's day-- and.. and where was he?!  
Louis' heart started beating rapidly. Louis had told Liam not to stray very far. He looked down each aisle of the store that they were near to; and he felt sick with worry. Not there. He had gone.  
"Guys!" Louis said urgently. "Please! Let's look for Liam."  
Though Liam was an adult, he wasn't in the right mind right now. For all Louis knew, he could completely regress and go off with a total stranger! And just that thought made Louis' blood run cold. 

Liam meanwhile, was finally letting go. He spread his legs slightly and, still holding his hand between his legs, pushed. Immediately a thin jet burst forth, which soon turned into a heavy spraying stream. He sighed audibly, his body going slack as he peed and peed for all he was worth. His eyes slid shut with the relief of it all and he didn't notice Louis opening the plastic door, kneeling down and watching his little boy get lost in his relief. 

"Is that nice, babe?"

Liam gasped and his eyes snapped open. Immediately, his lip began to quiver and tears began dotting in the corners of his eyes. Louis pursed his lips and scooped up the still-peeing Liam, who sobbed as he buried his embarrassed face into Louis' shoulder. Louis paced gently, falling to patting Liam's back. He knew his baby better than anyone else, and he knew Liam would blush and cry at the thought of weeing in front of someone, even as an adult-- which evidently, he was finding hard to 'let go of' as a littlie. "Ssssh, it's okay! I'm proud of you. You did a wee. You're still doing your wee, baby. Just relax."

It was against all his instincts; fighting to hold on, but he had to. He really had to. With his crotch pushed up against Louis' hip so he could fight no more, and his face buried into Louis awkwardly, so he couldn't see if anyone was disgusted, Liam relaxed completely in Louis' arms, sniffling pitifully into his shirt, all too conscious of the loud hissing noise even though it was nothing more than a whisper in the busy store.  
Liam looked up once more, eyes red. "I- I finished.."  
"Okay, it's okay. You did so good!" Louis praised. "Let's go get your nappy changed. No peeping." He said quietly, and kissed Liam's hair. "We'll work on it, baby."

Work on it, they did. At first, the idea of Liam using the potty when he was in hysterics over using a nappy, seemed stupid! But now, Liam was getting better. He could go in his nappy when he was with the boys, except for number 2's, which he still hid away for. (the boys didn't complain. Liam was like a stinkbomb wrapped in a nappy wrapped in a sleepsuit.) and sometimes he used the potty, if he was on his own with Louis.  
But now they were getting ready to go back on tour, and Liam was having to get used to being a 'big boy' again and using the toilet a little more. So the potty came in handy when they did 'practise drives' with 'big boy' Liam. 

Liam sat in the car, with his potty sat at his feet. He stared down at it curiously, looking out of the window. He wasn't going to use it. He didn't like it. His morning nappies had gone. Liam knew it was for the best, but his baby side was still protesting bitterly. He didn't go this morning. But.. that was okay! He.. he didn't have to go anyway..! M-maybe just a little.. right?

Though soon, Liam's need for the toilet was getting pretty hard to ignore. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he was bouncing his legs a little. The others stayed quiet, not wanting to prompt him this time, if he could do it by himself then..  
 _I'm not using it. I don't need to pee_ Liam chanted in his head. _I don't need the potty.. I don't need the potty.. I-- I.. don't.._  
Oh! Liam needed the potty. He needed the potty _right now_. He couldn't even wait, or hide.  
Gasping, he whipped down his sweatpants and plunked down, and the sound of water hitting plastic (hard, Louis noted with a wince, he must've been really needing) filled the otherwise silent car. Liam slumped in relief against the back of the seat, filling the potty up. The others were silent, just letting Liam relieve himself.  
When the potty was full and Liam's bladder was most definitely empty, he gingerly piped up,  
"I did a wee!"  
Louis chuckled, stopping at a layby to clear it out. "I can tell. Good job, Li."  
He was sure Liam was ready by now. 

Touring rolled around, and Louis was right - Liam was ready. He was a big boy on stage; a little boy on their tourbus and in their dressing rooms, and he even used the potty like he should, - it was always right there when Liam needed it to be.  
Liam loved it, even though sometimes Louis and Liam counted down the days until they had breaks, or touring ended, when Liam could be wrapped up in nappies again; the way it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Anyway, I should explain the Modest!Management Potty thing - he's not allowed nappies on tour in case fans see the waistband (eg when he's out and about and his shirt rides up) or in case someone Of High Importance pops onto the tourbus and sees the waste (as in, empty packages, wipes and stuff) because it'd cause bad press for Liam. Whereas, the potty can be hidden somewhere, and it can still mean Liam can have his baby comfort when he needs it. Which is the reason for the practice drive. Don't blame me, blame Modest!Management! xD


End file.
